


Lamentalia - Character designs - Art only

by Senseability



Series: Lamentalia [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Designs, Drawings, Other, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senseability/pseuds/Senseability
Summary: Rough character designs for Lamentalia.





	Lamentalia - Character designs - Art only

More designs to follow.


End file.
